edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 4: Ed of Shadows
This game comes out on Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, and 3DS.It is 4 player co-op.It is also the first to have a Versus mode. Playable Characters The list of Playable Characters.Note:Some of these characters might also be bosses. 1.Ed Ed is the strongest of the Eds.Attacks with Head-Ed and a Flamethrower.He can also pick up anything thats heavy and bust through weak walls. 2.Double D Edd is the smartest of the Eds.Attacks with Ray Gun and a Lightsaber.Can hack security codes and has a grapple gun. 3.Eddy Eddy is the fastest and the leader of the Eds.Attacks with Yo-Yo and Ray-of-Riches.Can throw Space Grenades, go into Hair-O-Copter, and can boost like Sonic can. 4.Kevin Kevin is one of the cool kids.Attacks with a baseball bat and a dodgeball.Can ride his bike for extra speed and damage, bust down weak doors, and scare away nervous enemies. 5.Johnny Johnny is connected to nature unlike others.Attacks with Plank.Can grow tree platforms, transform into Melonhead (and later Gourd), and can double jump. 6.Rolf Rolf is weird like Johnny.Attacks with an axe and an hammer.Can call animals to him, ram into foes with either Victor or Wilfred, and lift heavy stuff. 7.Drew Drew is the most powerful of the Eds.Attacks with Staff and Fists.Can use the Kamehameha, go Super Sayian, fly, and lift heavy stuff. 8.Sonic Sonic is the fastest character in the game.Attacks with Homing Attack and Spin Dash.Can go Super, Slide under walls, and Boost. 9.Travis Travis is the deadilest character in the game.Attacks with Katana and Wrestling Moves.Can go into Rage Mode, cut through anything, and can ride his motorcycle. 10.Ben 10 #Ben - Ben has over 10 aliens at his disposal.Attacks with Punch and Kick.Can Roll and Slide. #Bloxx - He can make a bunch of LEGO-like creations.Attacks with Fists and Hammer.Can make anything. #Spider-Monkey - He can do Spidey's powers.Attacks with Webbing and Tail.Can climb stuff and Web-Sling. #Cannonbolt - He can roll.Attacks with Spin Dash and Punches.Can go up ramps and lift heavy stuff. #Swampfire - He can control fire.Attacks with Fire and Vines.Can take Fire and make pathways using Vines. #Shocksquatch - He can use lighting.Attacks with Storms and Fists.Can hack codes and take Electricity. #Lodestar - He uses Magnetisim.Attacks with Push and Pull.Can hit far away switches and use the force. #Humungasaur - He's strong.Attacks with Punches and Head.Can lift heavy stuff and grow bigger. #Nanomech - He shrinks.Attacks with Lasers and Fists.Can shrink, fly, and go in enemies to mess with'em. #Way Big - He is the biggest.Attacks with Lasers and Fists.Can lift REALLY heavy stuff and break anything.Can only be used in certain areas. #Clockwork - He can control time.Attacks with Lasers and Fists.Can go back in time and lift heavy stuff. #HedgeSaiyan - He is an temperary alien made by Goku and Sonic's positive energy.Attacks with Fists and Spin Dash.Can Fly, Use the Kamehameha, and use the Dragon Fist. 11.Goku Goku is the strongest Saiyan there is.Attacks with Fists and Power Pole.Can go Super Saiyan (God), fly, Spirit Kamehameha, and fuse with Vegeta. 12. Mario Mario is Sonic's biggest rival.Attacks with Fists and Hammer.Can throw ice and fire , Fly, and fuse if partnerd up with Luigi. 13.Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother.Attacks with Fists and Vacuum.Can throw POW blocks, Fly, and fuse with Mario if partnered up. 14.Vegeta Vegeta is Goku's rival.Attacks with Fists and Kicks.Can use Galick Gun, Go SSJ (4), Fly, and fuse wth Goku. 15.Kaished Drews evil copy from an alternate dimension.Attacks with Sword and Fists.Can slow down time, Go Nega-Saiyan, and use Desdruction Blast. (Evil version of Spirit Bomb he created.) Prolouge It's been 6 months since the last game.The Eds have lived in peace and harmony.But, they find out that old enemies are looking for a rematch.So they need to get their friends and other heroes to stop them.There is also a new foe called Kalmare, who is hunting them as well..... Story Mode Level 0: Prolouge: A long time ago.... This story begins around the 3 years training for the Androids.Goku was fighting Kalmare.You get to play as Goku and fight him.He transforms SSJ and beats him in an easy battle.Kalmare was destroyed and peace returned to Earth. Level 1: Back to the Present.... In present day, The Eds were exploring the Cul-de-Sac after coming back from vacation.You can play as the Eds, going through the tutorial.But, you suddenly hear a scream.They come across a body cut in 10 different pieces. Then someone jumped out of a tree and attacked.You have to fight the attacker.He escapes, but Drew realizes it was Travis who attacked.Not knowing who he was, Drew told the Eds about No More Heroes. Level 2: Evil Returns A few hours later, Drew suddenly gets attacked by.......Kalmare! You have to fight him again.He escapes while Drew goes home.The Eds suddenly get an e-mail saying "We have returned to destroy all.".Then they see a squadron of warships destroying the Cul-de-Sac.The villians shown were Eddy's Bro, Evil Tim, Jasper Blatt Jr., Kyle, Khyber, Sigma, Eggman. and Michael Myers! Level 3: The War Begins The Cul-de-Sac kids were trying to fight off the villians, but they were too strong.They escaped using one of Double D's pods, while the villians conqured the all of Peach Creek.They realize that have to get help from old friends.Drew also notes that they can also find the Dragonballs, which can help too.They set out to find the first one.... Level 4: The Quest The Eds managed to find 3 of them, but they were suddenly taken by Travis and Sonic! You have to chase them through the jungle.They finally beat them, realizing it was only Metal Sonic and a Metal Travis. Drew realizes that another Dragon Ball is near.He gets into a fight with a mysterious person.But when he transforms SSJ, he figures out that is Goku.He decides to join them on their quest and gave them the 4 star ball. Level 5: The 3 Hedgehogs The Eds come across Green Hill Zone, where they get challenged by Sonic, who thinks there robots saying he fought A LOT.You beat him, so he joins them.Then Shadow and Silver show up, looking for a rematch.You beat then defeat them, so they join you as well.and you get the 5 star ball. Level 6: Cartoon VS Anime You then come to Santa Destroy in search of another dragonball.The REAL Travis shows up and captures Silver, so the Eds go after him.They catch up to him.Travis was beating them til' the 3 'hogs went Super, Drew and Goku went SSJ, and Ed went Lothar and beat him in an easy fight.Travis joins them only because he wants to kill Jasper and they get the 6 star ball. Level 7: Old meets New The Eds come to Bellwood to find the last one, where they find Ben 10, who thinks there Vilgax's followers.You have to chase him through the Plumber base.You managed to beat him and he joins you, but he doesn't have the last ball! They discover that the Mario Bros. have it.They head to the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat them, so they join too.But the Dragon Balls were taken by Kalmare, who had been following them the whole time! Level 8: The Cul-de-Sac Rematch The Eds return to Peach Creek to save it, but it was in ruins.You have to fight ALL the villians again.This time you beat them, but the bad guys told them that they were too late, as Kalmare had gotten his wish:Immortality! Goku says he knows a move that CAN destroy him for good.They learned that Kalmare is at Kami's Lookout, which is now his throne. Level 9: The Race Against Time Our heroes went as fast as they could in order to stop Kalmare.But, they realize that Kalmare used the Namekian Dragonballs, as Goku replaced them before he got them, meaning that he had them the entire time! Kalmare, realizing he could've gotten 2 MORE wishes, attacks in anger.Drew uses the Dragonballs to make Kalmare non-immortal. Level 10: Epilouge: The Final Battle Everyone fought in an epic battle, but they were losing.But, when Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and Sonic went Hyper, the Omnitrix gave Ben an temperary alien called he calls HedgeSaiyan.Drew also goes Super Saiyan 2, Ed goes Ed-Zilla, Edd goes Iron-Spider-Edd, Eddy goes Professor Scam, Travis goes Super Saiyan, and the Mario. Bros fuse becoming MaLuigi.They manage to destroy him using a Spirit Kamehameha and use the Dragon Balls to restore everything back to normal and put all the villians in the Null Void. Level 11 (DLC): Positive VS Negative 2 months had past since the last fight.However, Drew encounters himself from an evil universe known as Kaished. Since everyone else is gone doing other stuff, he must beat his nega-self from destroying everything. Bonuses In each level, you can find a jawbreaker in each level.These unlock some of the VS modes.But, if you manage to find ALL of them, you activate a cutscene showing a sneak peek at 3 of the heroes in the 5th game.You also unlock Vegeta, the secret character in the game. After Credits Scenes Once you beat the game, 4 scenes appear.1.Evil Goku uses HIS version of the Dragon Balls.2.Albeto plans his revenge on the Tennysons. 3.Drew and Travis come across an dead body in the forest with claw marks all-over.A tree nearby says "Freddy's Back" written in blood. Meanwhile, Ed and Rolf come across another dead body, this one having a machete in the victims head.4.Black Doom gathers an army and plans to destroy Shadow and conquer Earth.But 2 of his henchmen are actually 2 certain symbiotes. Versus Mode #Free-for-All #2-on-2 #3-on-1 #Point Match - Get the most points! #Jawbreaker Hunt - Get the most Jawbreakers! #Chaos Emerald Hunt - Get the most Emeralds! #Head Chopper - Chop off the most Heads! #DBZ Mode - Compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament with DBZ like powers! #Race #Boss Battle - Fight all the Story Mode Bosses-while trying to escape the Null Void!